Quando o sonho acaba
by Wicked Bibi
Summary: Lupin é chamado para trabalhar no Ministério, para evitar que o guerra fique ainda pior
1. Introdução

**Quando o sonho acaba**

**Introdução**

A tensão no mundo da magia era extrema, cada vez mais pessoas assumiam pertencer aos comensais da morte. Nada impedia as pessoas de seguirem seu mestre, após tantos anos Lord Voldemort ainda fascinava e era admirado por muitos.

Ninguém confiava em ninguém, e era praticamente impossível de se encontrar um bom frasco de veritasserum, até os ingredientes estavam em falta e os magos tinham dúvidas em quem poderiam confiar.

Apenas um grupo de servidores estava com sua lealdade ao Senhor das Trevas em questão, o grupo formado pelos lobisomens. Lord Voldemort poderia ter simplesmente os aniquilado, mas achou que eles não ofereciam real perigo, afinal eles mal seguiam a Greyback, e no fundo eram um bando de segregados, não tinham força e viviam brigando entre si.

Mas as coisas andavam diferentes, Greyback havia colocado em prática seu plano que aumentar seu bando para ter poder, havia praticamente triplicado o número dos seus lobisomens no último ano. Mas com isso aumentaram também as brigas.

Os novos transformados não achavam justo eles entrarem em uma briga que nem haviam começado, e os antigos brigavam por ter que dividir o espaço com os novos. Eles só se juntavam às vésperas da lua cheia, diziam que era para ajudá-los, pois estavam caçando lobisomens e assim, com muitos juntos ninguém teria coragem de caçá-los. Como alguém poderia culpá-los pelos ataques?

Com o crescente número de "acidentes" com os licantropos era óbvio que o Ministério iria tomar providências, mas caçá-los, é um exagero. Eles tinham informantes que garantiam que os ataques eram feitos por um pequeno número de lobisomens, que estavam covardemente manipulando o restante para que ajudassem a se defender.

O ministério tinha varias idéias para os lobisomens, justamente para evitar que se tornassem um problema, em tempos de brigas entre os magos ele sempre tentam mostrar que tem algum tipo de poder.

Queriam ter cadastrado cada um deles e organizar um retiro onde eles seriam obrigados a passar as noites da lua cheia, sob pena de serem mandados para Azkaban, mas alguns acharam a idéia muito radical, mas talvez tivessem gostado se estivesse em pratica agora.

A situação estava crítica, o grupo dos lobisomens estava forte e instável, ou seja, muito perigoso, para qualquer um que quisesse fazer algum tipo de aliança com eles. Assim o ministério resolveu mandar um representante, para que pudesse saber o que se passava com os lobisomens.


	2. Proposta inaceitável

**Proposta inaceitável**

Em uma livraria antiga, "Mágicas em Brochuras", no vazio beco diagonal, tão vazio, que tornou a contratação de Remus Lupin como consultor, leia se: vendedor, da loja, pois ninguém mais achava seguro trabalhar no local.

—Olá, boa tarde, estou procurando por Remus Lupin, ele se encontra?

—Sobre o que se trata senhor?

—É particular...

—Bom, acontece que tudo hoje em dia é segredo, e incerto... Não o chamarei até que esclareça a que veio, por uma questão de segurança.

—Sou Andrew Till, relações públicas do ministério da magia e tenho assuntos que só ele pode saber a respeito. - Disse puxando um distintivo.

—Bom, então diga... – Lupin se mexeu deixando aparecer o crachá de identificação:

_Mágicas em Brochuras_

_R. J. Lupin_

_Consultor Sênior_

—Por que o ministério tem interesse na minha pessoa?

—Podemos ir a algum lugar mais reservado?

—Não vejo necessidade, não há muito movimento por esses dias, e não posso abandonar minha mesa... – Disse irônico enquanto alisou o balcão velho atrás do qual se encontrava.

O homem abriu a pasta que carregava e puxou um pergaminho. Deu-lhe um toque com sua varinha fazendo com que se desenrolasse, e o ofereceu a Lupin.

_Ao Sr. Remus John Lupin,_

_O ministério da Magia, representado aqui pelo Sr. AndrewTill, vem por meio desta solicitar sua colaboração na situação que vem ocorrendo com os licantropos._

_Devido a sua condição, conhecimento único, envolvimento com as criaturas indicadas e ser um exemplar cidadão do ministério, gostaríamos de seu apoio e de sua consultoria sobre o assunto._

_Assim com a sua ajuda talvez seja possível uma definição do ministério com relação a estas criaturas e um possível fim na situação de ataques que vem ocorrendo._

_Para que possamos contar com sua ajuda estamos oferecendo um salário, de quantia a ser determinada, e algumas concessões por parte do Ministério._

_As negociações deverão ser feitas através do Sr. AndrewTill, para que o senhor comece em seu novo emprego imediatamente._

_O ministério conta com seu apoio._

_Grato,_

_Rufo Scrimgeour,__Ministro da Magia_

—E então? Vamos discutir as condições?

—Bom, nem sei por onde começar... – Disse Lupin coçando o queixo – Esta carta me ofende de várias maneiras diferentes, não estabelece o objetivo da minha "consultoria", mas bem imagino o que deva ser, minha resposta não poder ser outra: Não, obrigada.

—Mas o senhor não tem emprego fixo, seria uma oportunidade e tanto na sua condição... E o ministério está disposto a ser generoso...

—Bom, acontece que a situação mudou, estou muito bem neste emprego, o salário é o suficiente para minhas despesas. Nada me atrai nesta carta, o senhor pode ir embora, a resposta é não.

—Mas ainda posso oferecer outras coisas...

—Nas quais tenho certeza não estarei interessado também.

—O ministério está disposto a colocá-lo na condição de um mago normal, proibindo que seja expulso de estabelecimentos mágicos, e poderia levar uma vida comum, e até mesmo continuar a trabalhar no ministério se quiser!

—Não, obrigada.

—Bom, sabemos de seu envolvimento com a Auror Nimphadora Tonks, e da proibição de seu casamento... O ministério estaria disposto a liberar a cerimônia...

Lupin nada disse, pensativo olhou para o infinito, que dava exatamente na brochura "Encantamentos para itens de cozinha, uma cozinha encantadoramente arrumada em 10 lições".

—Sabia que isso ia fazer o senhor pensar a respeito!

O fato era que já fazia um tempo que ele pedira a mão de Tonks em casamento, mas o ministério "desaconselhava" o casamento entre magos e criaturas... Sendo ele um conhecido lobisomem, não conseguiu a permissão para se casar, e mesmo casando nos papéis dos trouxas, não podiam nem morar juntos, pois Tonks corria o risco de perder seu emprego.

—Está certo, vamos acertar o salário!

Negociou um salário que justificasse perigo que ele enfrentaria, ele mais do que ninguém sabia dos riscos que corria ao se envolver com o bando dos Lobisomens. Mas a proposta e de que ele se identificaria como um representante do Ministério, e não tentaria se passar por um deles como da ultima vez.

Ficou acertado que se casariam após o cumprimento da missão, devido aos riscos que ela oferecia, era melhor morrer tentando do que deixar uma viúva. Quando pensou nisto, ao fechar pela última vez a loja, lembrou-se de Tonks: Ela vai me matar... Mas os benefícios superam os riscos! Pensou, tentando se animar.

Chegando em casa, preparou um jantar com tudo que ela mais gostava e ainda encomendou alguns doces especiais da Dedos de mel, tudo preparado para soltar a bomba de sua novidade para sua quase esposa.

—Oi Remus! – logo ela já o abraçou e deu-lhe um longo beijo – Ai que cheiro bom! Você caprichou mesmo hoje, não? Macarrão de margaridas, feijões voadores... quanta coisa gostosa!

—O que foi que eu esqueci? É nosso aniversário? Meu aniversário? Me conta logo!

—Bom, é que a notícia que eu tenho pra contar é muito boa! Conseguimos uma permissão para nos casarmos!

—Pérai! Conseguimos? Conseguimos? Eu não fiz nada para conseguir essa permissão... O que é que você fez? Por que o ministério, que colocou tantos empecilhos na nossa união decidiu permitir agora? Lupin, o que esta acontecendo?


	3. Mentiras expostas, ou não

Demorou um tempo até que Lupin conseguisse colocar Nimphadora sentada para que ela o escutasse, calar a boca demorou ainda mais. Os dois falavam juntos e cada vez mais alto, parecia uma discussão mas nenhum escutava o que o outro tinha a dizer. Tonks questionando em alto e bom tom o que Remus tinha feito, e ele por sua vez tentando acalmá-la. Por fim ele desistiu.

—Não acredito! Você não aceitou aquele emprego de cobaia para encantos anti licantropos? Aceitou? Pior vai aceitar ser "cadastrado"? Aí, por Merlin, você está doente e vai morrer, estão realizando seu último desejo...

Diante das absurdas idéias dela, Lupin seguiu rindo e negando com a cabeça, então decidiu servir a comida, pois de acordo com a mente criativa de Tonks o jantar iria esfriar antes que ela terminasse.

Com a mesa posta e as idéias de Tonks minguando, foi a vez dela desistir e se render.

—Está certo, acho que cobri todas as hipóteses ruins, e como você negou todas elas, só pode ser uma coisa boa! Vamos lá, o que aconteceu?

—Hoje apareceu na livraria...

—Poderíamos ir direto ao ponto? Isto está me cheirando a enrolação...

—Fui contratado pelo Ministério para negoci... foi interrompido, mas teve a impressão de que a idéia geral foi captada.

—Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrcrrrruuuuu (Tonks engasgando muito com feijões voadores)

Lupin teve que intervir, pois Tonks não estava conseguindo respirar, estava completamente engasgada, branca, começando a ficar azul.

—"Regurgitum"

Tonks começou a tossir e acabou por cuspir a comida que estava entalada, mas também começou a respirar e ficar vermelha, muito vermelha...

—Ótimo, último desejo, você devia ter dito sim quando eu disse essa! Tínhamos decidido que você não voltaria para lá nem que o próprio Dumbledore ressuscitasse só para te pedir isso! Como você pode aceitar? Já não foi o suficiente o ano que passou junto deles?

Lupin já estava preparado para o discurso, ele próprio criou nela o hábito de fazer "sermões", ele mesmo já havia passado muitos nela, e sabia que ia ter que esperar por ela terminar. Uma pena que ele tivesse caprichado tanto no jantar...

—Aparentemente não né? Vai voltar pra lá de novo, vai me deixar aqui sozinha, e isso é a coisa menos importante, por que eu sei me virar, aliás muito bem, como você bem sabe. Mas você, junto daquele bando, perigoso e sem controle? Pode acabar morto por um daqueles coitados, ou pior atacar alguém.

Lupin dava vez ou outra uma beliscada no jantar, que pelo andar da conversa Nimphadora ia desperdiçar.

—Bom, poderia dar aqui mil razões para que você não faça isso, mas o _senhor da razão_ aqui é você, e tenho certeza que você sabe todas e mais algumas, então eu vou me poupar, pois depois de tantas conversas você vai fazer isso! Como você pode fazer isso comigo?

Lupin afastou a sua cadeira, seguiu até a lareira e pegou um pequeno embrulho que estava escondido atrás de um porta-retrato onde os dois se beijavam apaixonadamente (foto tirada no casamento de Gui e Fleur), foi em direção a ela e se ajoelhou na sua frente.

Tonks queria gritar, brigar, mas achou melhor não estragar o momento, ela já havia estragado o jantar, e sabia que poderia brigar com ele mais tarde.

Lupin abriu o embrulho e puxou de dentro um anel prateado cravejado de rubis, que havia pertencido a sua avó.

—Nimphadora Tonks, esta é a última vez que te peço isso, e desta vez é oficial, Quer se casar comigo?

Tonks assentiu com a cabeça e já tinha o rosto todo cheio de lágrimas, ela sempre chorava quando ele fazia isso (já tinha feito duas vezes), mas agora era diferente, era pra valer! E não é que Lupin havia guardado a aliança de sua avó para essa ocasião? Depois de tanto tempo ele ainda tinha esperança de conseguir a permissão.

Lupin colocou a aliança na mão direita dela, ela se ajoelhou junto a ele e cochichou em seu ouvido – Você sabe que a resposta é sempre sim! – Envolveu o rosto dele em suas mãos e o beijou.

Ficaram ali, ajoelhados, juntinhos e Tonks foi sentindo a vontade de brigar se esvaindo, ela se deixou se acariciada e beijada, também Lupin havia provocado seu ponto fraco, beijava seu pescoço e já começava a despi-la. Fizeram amor ali mesmo, no chão.

Mesmo estando cansados, nenhum dos dois conseguiu dormir, Lupin conjurou um cobertor e Tonks se aninhou em seu peito. Ele começou a enrolar o dedo em seus cabelos, que estavam curtos e da cor das pedras de seu anel.

—Sei que você não faz questão de um casamento mágico... – Começou ele, percebendo que ambos ainda estavam incomodados. - Sabe, não é a mesma coisa, não vai ser tão arriscado como da outra vez.

Tonks permaneceu quieta, apenas abraçou-o um pouco mais forte, mas Lupin pode sentir o calor de suas lágrimas.

—Greyback aumentou muito o bando, recrutou novatos demais, e eles estão se voltando contra ele...

—Obrigada por me atualizar dos fatos, quase não ouvimos na central dos Aurores, noticias sobre os Lobisomens, a questão lupina, coisas assim. Sabe que quase nem fazem mais questão de me dizer como eles são perigosos? De onde foi mesmo que você obteve essas informações?

Lupin prendeu a respiração e soltou um longo suspiro. Foi o suficiente para que Tonks se levantasse e o olhasse nos olhos.

—Mas que diabos! Vai desembucha! O que você está escondendo?

Lupin foi se levantando e os dois se vestiram enquanto ele falava:

—Há uns dois meses alguns membros do bando vieram me procurar na livraria.

—Certo, e eu estava em Marte, por isso você não teve a oportunidade de me contar?

—Bom, você anda ocupada e eu não queria te preocupar, afinal eles vieram atrás de mim, portanto não fiz nada de errado.

Tonks se jogou no sofá em frente da lareira e conjurou para si um pacote de biscoitos, daqueles bem grudentos de chocolate. – Pode continuar...- começou a devorar um deles.

Lupin sentou-se ao seu lado e tentou pegar um biscoito, mas diante do olhar fulminante dela, achou mais seguro se afastar e conjurar sua "ultima refeição".

—Eles me vieram me pedir ajuda, pois sabem que para um Lobisomem até que tenho algum respeito no mundo mágico. Eu disse que já não possuía respeito algum desde que o homem que tornou possível eu ser um mago havia morrido, muitos confiavam em mim por causa dele.

—Mas ele insistiu para que eu os ajudasse, pois eu era diferente, era muito, humano... Que muitos deles me admiravam mas tinham medo de Greyback, e queriam minha ajuda...

—Ai que lindo! E você, claro que ajudou, não foi? –Disse ainda sarcastica eenfiou mais um pedaço de biscoito na boca.

Quem visse a cena veria uma emburradíssima, devorando o pacote grudento embaixo do cobertor e quase rosnando para Lupin, e ele por sua vez todo desalinhado cabelos bagunçados e olhos brilhando, todo excitado contando sua última "traquinagem", que seria sua salvação.

—Não, claro que não... A principio sugeri que fossem direto ao Ministério, mas quando eles retornaram fugidos, não pude recusar... Afinal eles tentaram, mas o ministério quis "cadastra-los" e você sabe o que isso significa!

—Ahã...

—Eles queriam ajuda, e tentaram... Se eu não ajudasse, ninguém mais iria! – Lupin se sentia um Maroto novamente e se levantou de tanta empolgação.– Foi uma oportunidade única, poder ajudar alguém, ser realmente útil... Mesmo na ordem, ninguém mais confia em mim depois que Dumbledore morreu...

—Tá, peguei a idéia e o entusiasmo juvenil, e aí? O que você andou aprontando? Começou a lamber os dedos para tirar o grude de chocolate.

—Bom, eles queria saber sobre a poção de mata-cão, e você sabe como eu tenho um certo tempo livre, mesmo naquela livraria, e você sabe que eu tenho treinado para preparar minha própria poção... Então comecei a preparar a poção para eles...

—Por isso passou a lua cheia com seus novos amigos, na livraria, né?

—Não exatamente... Imagine, pela primeira vez que você se mantém consciente durante a transformação, vai querer ficar trancado num quartinho.

—Certo, então vocês foram há um bosque ficar olhando a lua? - Tonks mantinha a cara feia, mas escondia um sorriso no canto da boca.

—Na verdade fomos fazer uma visita a um amigo...

—Claro que foram checar o bando, né? Greyback estava aproveitando para atacar aos que se recusavam a segui-lo! Foi a informação que chegou ao ministério... – tentou disfarçar – Como você pode ir até lá! Você sabe o risco que correu?

Lupin se aproximou dela o suficiente para pegar um de seus biscoitos grudentos sem medo. Sorriu para ela e lançou:

—A informação que mandamos para o Ministério era que eles estavam brigando entre si, mas se você tem algo a acrescentar... – Deu uma mordida do biscoito e indicou a ela que continuasse.

—Claro que teve dedo seu nessa história, até então todos os lobisomens eram submissos a ele, acredito que se você não tivesse influenciado aqueles dois lobos desgarrados, Greyback já teria feito um ataque decisivo no mês passado!

—Acho que subestimei o Ministério, está muito bem a par do que estava acontecendo, achei que eles tinham uma idéia bem superficial do que ocorreu, me contratando para fazer algo que eu estava fazendo de graça...

—Às vezes eles não sabem o que fazem, acabam fazendo besteira! E o que é pior tem gente que aceita fazer cada coisa...

Lupin chegou mais perto e se sentou ao lado dela, se enfiando por baixo da coberta também, e aproveitando para pegou outro biscoito.

—Certo você sabia esse tempo todo? Como?

—Digamos que você passou de desanimo total a completa empolgação para ir até a livraria, você parecia até mais jovem, e digamos que isso não foi de todo mal, para não dizer que foi até proveitoso – lançou um olhar malicioso. Você ficou todo empolgado com a chegada da lua cheia, e isso, isso foi o mais estranho.

—Então você me seguiu?

—Tinha razões para suspeitar de você, e afinal, você não deveria ter se envolvido em nada perigoso, não é mesmo? Quando vi vocês socorrendo os lobos feridos tive certeza que você não estava sob feitiço algum, mas não pude deixar de te acompanhar, para sua sorte! Por que tive que lançar uns dois feitiços estuporantes em um lobo que conseguiu seguir vocês! Ela parou para olhar ele lambendo os próprios dedos.

—Francamente Remus, você já foi mais cuidadoso!

—Vindo de uma auror que seguiu um lobo até o restante da matilha, sozinha, acho que até que fui bastante cauteloso... Porque você não disse nada?

—Eu posso lhe fazer a mesmíssima pergunta? "Lupin, não se misture com os lobos", "Tonks, não me siga se eu estiver transformado"... Acho que temos aqui um problema de entendimento... Você estava tão empolgado! Não achei justo te impedir... Mas te apoiar já seria demais, então fingi que não vi...

—Então você sabe que não é tão perigoso quanto era antes, depois daquilo, muitos deles estão dispostos até a se cadastrar para não terem que viver com a culpa de terem transformado alguém.

—Mas ainda assim é muito perigoso, e se você me pedisse para fazer isso, eu ia dizer que não, não posso deixar você se arriscar desse jeito.

—Sorte que aceitei sem conversar... E não se preocupe, Grayback está em minoria e não acredito em uma briga entre o grupo, agora que eles estão cientes do que está ocorrendo, ele não tem chance em um confronto.

—Certo, então vamos amanhã mesmo legalizar o casamento, lá no ministério da Magia!

Lupin engoliu seco, essa bruxa o conhecia bem, e sabia que precavido como ele era não se casaria para deixar uma viúva.

—Bom, o ministério exigiu que eu fizesse um trato com os lobos antes... Como não está longe de que isso ocorra, achei que não seria problema... E também vai nos dar tempo para prepararmos uma bela festa... – Nem ele mesmo parecia estar acreditando no que estava falando...

Tonks achou que já era hora de seguir em frente, não iria conseguir fazer com que ele mudasse de idéia mesmo, ficou triste, mas ao menos Remus estava contente e orgulhoso do seu feito, então resolveu entrar na onda.

—Então está certo, meu companheiro de trabalho, cartas na mesa, decisões tomadas, então creio eu que é hora de comer algo... Se você tiver um tempinho para cozinhar, eu to com uma fominha... – E fez uma carinha de pidona, como se precisasse...

Lupin achou melhor não comentar que ela havia desprezado o jantar maravilhoso que ele havia preparado e começou a fazer ovos mexidos com queijo.


End file.
